The invention concerns a conveyor for objects suspended from hangers, which consists of a cross-sectionally U-shaped stationary means having an upwardly facing opening and a rod-shaped member reciprocable therein by an operating mechanism. The upper edge of the rod-shaped member is adapted to be lifted above the opening of the stationary means by coupling means upon movement in the forward direction and to be lowered below the opening upon movement in the rearward direction.
Such a conveyor is known from the U.S. Patent Specification 2,057,367.